lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Random Duel Logs - Episode 002
Turn 1: Gabriella * Normal Summons "Striker Mech - Eclipse" (1600/1200). * Uses the effect of "Eclipse", Normal Summoning "Striker Mech - 370Z" (1800/1400). * Uses the effect of "370Z", Normal Summoning "Striker Mech - 180SX" (1500/1200). * Activates "Quarter-Mile Deathmatch". * Uses "Deathmatch" and "180SX" to Hybrid Summon "Striker Mech - Supra" (1000/2500). * Uses the effect of "180SX", since it was used for the Hybrid Summon of a "Striker Mech" monster, she draws 1 card. * Activates another copy of "Deathmatch". * Uses "Deathmatch" and "Eclipse" to Hybrid Summon "Striker Mech - Skyline" (2500/1000). * Uses the effect of "Skyline", searching a third copy of "Deathmatch" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates a third copy of "Deathmatch". * Uses "Deathmatch" and "370Z" to Hybrid Summon "Striker Mech - Evo" (2800/2100). * Uses the effect of "Evo", allowing Gabriella to draw 1 card. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Maya * Draws. * Normal Summons "Honor Guard Marine" (1800/1200). * Uses the effect of "Marine", adding "Honor Guard Beefeater" from her Deck to her hand. * Special Summons "Beefeater" using its effect (1700/1200). (Marine: 1 Honor Counter). * Activates "March of the Colors", but Gabriella activates the effect of "Evo", negating the Spell Card's activation and banishing 1 face-up card she controls. She chooses "Marine". * Activates "Commanding the Colors". * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Gabriella * Draws. * "Evo" attacks "Beefeater" (Maya: 4000 -> 2900), but "Beefeater" is not destroyed by battle due to "Commanding of the Colors". * "Skyline" attacks "Beefeater" (Maya: 2900 -> 2100), but "Beefeater" is not destroyed by battle due to "Commanding of the Colors". * "Supra" attacks "Beefeater" (Maya: 2100 -> 1400), but "Beefeater" is not destroyed by battle due to "Commanding of the Colors", also "Supra" inverts damage calculation, which would normally destroy "Beefeater". * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Maya * Draws. * Normal Summons "Honor Guard Redcoat" (1600/0) (Beefeater: 1 Honor Counter). * Uses the effect of "Redcoat", Special Summoning "Honor Guard Evzone" from her hand. (1700/1400) (Beefeater: 2 Honor Counters) (Redcoat: 1 Honor Counter). * Uses the effect of "Commanding the Colors", adding "Honor Guard Janissary" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates " " from her hand, Normal Summoning "Janissary" from her hand. (1800/400). (Beefeater: 3 Honor Counters) (Redcoat: 2 Honor Counters) (Evzone: 1 Honor Counter). * Uses "Beefeater" with 3 Honor Counters to Currency Summon "Washington, Honor Guard General" (2800/1200) (Redcoat: 3 Honor Counters) (Evzone: 2 Honor Counters) (Janissary: 1 Honor Counter) (Washington: 3 Chips). * Uses the effect of "Washington", banishing "Supra". * Uses "Redcoat" with 3 Honor Counters to Currency Summon "Adolphus, Honor Guard General" (2500/2500). (Evzone: 3 Honor Counters) (Janissary: 2 Honor Counters) (Adolphus: 3 Chips). * Uses the effect of "Adolphus" (2500 > 3000/2500 > 3000). * Uses "Evzone" with 3 Honor Counters to Currency Summon "Komnenos, Honor Guard General" (2500/2400) (Janissary: 3 Honor Counters) (Komnenos: 3 Chips). * Uses the effect of "Komnenos", inflicting damage to Gabriella equal to the ATK of the "Evzone" used as Material, but it cannot attack this turn. (Gabriella: 4000 -> 2300). * Uses "Janissary" with 3 Honor Counters to Currency Summon "Palaiologos, Honor Guard General" (2500/1600) (Palaiologos: 3 Chips). * Uses the effect of "Adolphus", destroying "Skyline". * "Adolphus" attacks and destroys "Evo" (Gabriella: 2300 -> 2100). * "Palaiologos" attacks directly. (Gabriella: 2100 -> 0). Maya wins. Category:Blog posts